I Would do Anything for Family (Re-Write)
by Stwolfgang 'Peas' Ambrose
Summary: 12 years after being split by the call of duty, a Peashooter and Fire Flower finally reunite. But is their reunion the beginning of a new adventure? (DISCLAIMER) I do not own PVZ, I own the plot. (This follows the events of my last story so do check them out.) This Re-Wirte is in celebration of my first year on FF. So enjoy haha :3
1. Chapter 1: A shocking surprise

**A/N: HEYYYYY! One year since I ever joined this sight and I just wanted to really thank everyone who has ever read my stories, even if it was just a chapter of one, I appreciate every view, review, favourite and watch, and they motivate me to write even more. I am obliged to give a shout-out to these people because they've been there with me for most, if not all, of this crazy adventure. ThePeawithGoggles gets my first and BIGGEST shout-out simply because Pea, you have LITERALLY been there with me since the start. You helped me get started with my first story, AFTOIL, and you've kept Pete alive longer than I would have, go check out here stories because they are what inspired me to start. My next shout-out goes to GamergirlandCo. Thank you so much, I know you've had a rough life and it was really saddening to hear about it, but hell, you are probably one of THE BEST authors on this site, you're definitely up there. And I have to thank you so much for congratulating me on one-year here, and even admitting my stories actually motivated and inspired you, when I read that PM, I felt like I had accomplished more than I set out to do. I REALLY recommend checking out her stories, they're beautiful pieces of literature, up there with the great stories in this category. Another one goes to TastyBlueCrayon. Thanks for being there and never letting me give up :) Shout out to all the other authors for being awesome and keeping on writing, I'll definitely give more shout-outs out in the coming chapters. Without ado, here's the beginning of IWDAFF Re-Written.**

* * *

In a large, two storey manor, coloured a light grey and bristling with an array of windows that covered numerous types and colours. Pete, a tall, scarred Peashooter wearing upon his head at the base of his left leaf a gold ring with two black, red and gold feathers protruding from the top of it. He stood in the monumental lounge of the manor gazing upon Alison, a slightly smaller Fire Flower, her petals ablaze with passion for her love, or was it the shock and embarrassment of finally meeting her true love after twelve years for him to find he had a son? Despite being indoors, the Fire Flower wore a pair of glistening, silver aviator glasses that reflected the shock on her Peashooter loves face. The two plants turned their heads to look at, Desmond, the small, young Fire Peashooter, bruises covering him in various places, as he stood in the doorway from the lounge to the hallway in an awkward stance.

"I-I'm a father. S-So you're my son?" Spluttered the tall Peashooter in amazement.

"I-I guess so. M-my name is Desmond." Alison giggled, the flame on the flaming head of her son started to change from it's normal light orange to an embarrassing dark red.

"So, I guess he took your family name?" Pete asked his partner with curiosity, causing his flaming partner to giggle.

"No actually, he asked what his father's family name was. I told him it was Lathyrus and he seemed to prefer it over Helianthus. I guess it is easier to spell at school." Pete gave Alison a questioning look as she spoke in a tone that implied teasing.

"School?" Alison giggled again when her partner spoke.

"Well school is a place that all young plants go to now. It's where we find and train for a peacetime job." Pete had a look of absolute shock at the answer his son gave him.

"So they don't teach you the basics of fighting?" Desmond shook his head in a brisk manner, answering his father's question with the simple gesture.

"No, unless we have certain… qualities, we aren't trained to fight. I can't even hyper like some of the other Peashooters." Pete's expression changed from shock to anger at his son's reply. Alison giving Pete a worried look at the seemingly betrayed Peashooter.

"That's ridiculous! Look, now that I'm here, I am going to teach you the basics of survival." Desmond looked jubilant as a weird sensation overcame the small Fire Peashooter. Before anyone knew what was happening, Desmond was hypering all over the place in absolute joy.

* * *

When Desmond finally calmed down, Pete went over to the young Fire Pea, pride on his face.

"Well done! I didn't even tell you anything and you just hypered all over this room. Granted your mother will kill us for making such a large mess." Looking around, Desmond realized the mess he had made, a look of sorrow forming upon his face.

"I'm so sorry mum. I-I promise to clean it up." Alison giggled and pet her son on his head.

"It's fine. I've never seen you so happy before." Desmond looked up and smiled, it really was the best he had felt in a long time.

* * *

After Alison had cleaned up the mess in the lounge that her son, Desmond, had left, Pete approached her, a questioning look upon his face.

"Why did you look so shocked to see me? I mean your eyes were red so I guess you were crying?" Alison looked away from the Peashooter in sadness.

"Not long before you arrived, I made a phone call in an attempt to contact you." Alison began to tear up as she continued to speak in her downcast tone. "They told me that there were only two plants with your name and apparently both of them were killed in action." By this time Alison was crying again. Pete went over to her, pulling his deeply dispirited partner into a hug.

"You know they could never kill me." Pete's tone changed from a comforting one to a questioning one when he next spoke. "Did you say two, were K.I.A?" Alison looked at the befuddled Peashooter next to her and nodded her assurance.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Pete recoiled from her in shock, his muttering being barely audible.

"No, nononononono. It can't be." Alison looked at the shocked Peashooter with worry.

"What can't be?" Pete had tears in his eyes when he looked at Alison.

"If what you said is true. Then I have no family left alive." This time Alison recoiled in revelation.

"You can't mean… no. What happened?" Pete was on the verge of crying when he eventually brought himself to answer her question.

"I made a ridiculous deal with my brother. He suggested I fake my death to make me invisible to L.E.A.F, so that I could carry out some family business, but he would take my job as leader of Sierra under my name. That way I was dead to L.E.A.F while alive to the remaining plants in my team. He had a pair of dogtags with my name on them. That must mean..." Pete couldn't carry on but Alison knew what the crying Peashooter next to her was trying to say, his brother was deceased. Alison comforted the whimpering Peashooter beside her while trying to hold back her own tears, the memory that threatened to burst into her mind could wait.

* * *

While he knew that his mother and father were most likely discussing important events of the last twelve years in the lounge, Desmond couldn't help but wonder how he was going to explain to his dad of his special skill. When plants started to find out about it at school, they started to pick on him more than they already did, especially the other Peashooters who had beaten the grass out of him on multiple occasions. Another thing Desmond couldn't help but wonder was what his dad was going to teach him about fighting. He wanted to know badly because, until his dad taught him how to defend himself, he would keep coming home with a fresh batch of bruises.

* * *

When Pete started to feel better, Alison looked at the bereaved Peashooter next to her.

"You know, you still have me and your son, we are your family." The upset Peashooter looked at her and smiled weakly.

"Yes, I guess you're right. I will have to visit L.E.A.F at some point." Alison gave Pete a look of confusion, why would he do such a thing?

"I wonder how they're gonna react seeing that you aren't dead." Pete laughed at the thought of the reactions of the plants at L.E.A.F Headquarters. Despite wanting to reply to him, Alison didn't get the chance as Desmond stood in the doorway between the hall and the lounge once more, an anxious look upon his young face.

"Uh...Dad, I have something to show you."


	2. Chapter 2: An old friend

**A/N: Fun fact time. The names Lathyrus and Helianthus are in reference to Dorylus' story, Sprout to Saviour, one of the 3 or 4 stories that inspired me to start writing. Now then, these three shout-outs go to Steven2Desmond, Asiandude0111 and Lilypad2002. These three authors have either referenced my stories or used characters from my stories, and for that, I'm grateful.**

* * *

Alison and Pete watched their son, both with a perplexed expression, Pete wanting to ask what his son would like. As Pete was going to ask, his son raised his right pod slowly, the pod peeling apart slowly, a short vine with many serrated thorns protruded from the vine in many places. Both Alison and Desmond looked at Pete with unease as the Peashooter wore a look of shocked amazement.

"How? I am amazed and surprised you haven't been selected to join L.E.A.F." Alison sighed in relief, glad her partner accepted their son's talent. Desmond simply carried a look of shock.

"You don't think I'm a freak? I-I mean, when other plants f-found out, especially the other Peashooters, they started to pick on me more." Desmond's stuttering enforced his shock. This revelation angered both Alison and Pete.

"Why didn't you tell me? I would have pulled you out of school as soon as I could. I can't believe I fell for the playground injury routine." While Alison was mad at her son, Pete was mad at the plants that had been antagonizing his son. Pete sighed and got up off the couch Alison and himself were on, and he waltzed over to his son, placing his scarred right pod on Desmond's shoulder.

"Your training starts after dinner. You need to learn how to protect yourself." While Alison diverted her anger towards Pete, Desmond's mood went from anguish to jubilation at hearing the words his father just uttered.

* * *

Once time had elapsed by around an hour, and the family of three had dined in the Helianthus family hall, a size that even rivaled the size of Dave's own dining hall in his mansion, Pete took his Fire Peashooting son, Desmond, out into the sizable backyard to spar. As Pete made Desmond start to attack him, the regal doorbell rang out, Alison answering the door herself. Upon opening the door, Alison was greeted by a jovial Plasma Pea and a vivacious Alien Flower.

"Hey Alison, we were wondering if we could come in?" The Plasma Peashooter asked in a curious tone.

"Sure, if you are wondering where Pete is, because I know that's why you're here, he's in the backyard with Desmond." Wulf and Vivian nodded as Alison lead them through the grand double doors of the manor and through the ornate hallway, the floor made of mahogany that went halfway up the walls. This lead straight to another set of ostentatious maple wood doors that let them onto the porch they offered them a view of the sparring father and son.

* * *

As the fight escalated, Desmond's elation was quickly replaced with frustration, his many punches finding only air. Finally something snapped inside the young Fire Pea as his father dodged him once more. Pete's eyes widened as he felt his cheek be ripped open by sharp thorns that protruded from a short vine. Pete jumped back, but the thorns still found home, leaving a few lacerations in his stem. Pete regained his composure and kept up the dodging. After a few minutes, Desmond had calmed, the fire on his head dying down a bit when he saw what he had done to his father.

"I-I'm so sorry… I-I didn't mean to do that." Desmond spluttered in a worried tone, this caused Pete to let out a couple of hearty laughs.

"It's fine. I was caught off-guard by that little move you pulled off so it's my fault for not preparing for it." Before the two called continue their conversation, the three plants on the vast back porch applauded the little fight. Pete hypered over to them, perplexity upon his green face.

"Wulf, Vivian! You're alive!" The Plasma Pea and Alien Flower nodded at Pete who was nearly jumping in joy.

"I can't believe you're alive. After I saw you and Alison this afternoon, I contacted a few friends, they should be here in a few days." Pete continued to grin stupidly at them, Wulf's news adding to his already heightened exuberance.

"That was reckless and careless and do you have anything to say?" Desmond looked down, he hated it when his mum was mad at him. Before Desmond could reply, Pete interrupted them.

"Alison, I will be fine. Be proud in our son, he did something that very few plants have been able to do to me." Alison looked at Pete jokingly.

"You know, I remember a certain somebody lacked self-esteem back when I first met them." Pete, Wulf and Vivian laughed at the sly remark at Pete's lack of self-esteem.

Alison, Vivian and Desmond spent the next hour watching Pete and Wulf fight to show Desmond what he should do and avoid doing in a fight. Wulf was a good fighter, but years off the battlefield had limited his abilities while Pete had been fighting for, nearly, the entirety of the past twenty-two years. When Alison told Desmond to go to bed, the two Peashooters stopped fighting since they were both beginning to feel tired and there was no point. Vivian and Alison looked at their respective Peashooters and ' _tsked_ ', they were both covered in bruises and a couple of cuts that were bleeding lightly. Pete and Wulf laughed at both Alison and Vivian's expressions of disappointment before they all wished each other a goodnight.

* * *

When Wulf and Vivian went home, Alison and Pete headed for bed. Alison decided it would be fine if the two of them shared a bed considering the guest rooms were bare and cold. When they both hopped in, Pete began hugging Alison.

"It feels good to be with you again, twelve years apart and twelve years that our son hasn't had a proper father figure." Alison giggled as she allowed the Peashooter to hug her.

"It feels good to have you back to. I just hope in those twelve years you learnt a bit about self-preservation and self-esteem." Pete laughed this time.

"Yeah, I haven't learnt anything about those two things" Alison tsked and gave up. The two of them lay in bed just enjoyed the presence and contact of the other.

* * *

Desmond lay in bed and considered what he would do to the group of Peashooters that would probably make fun of him tomorrow at school. He knew that if he tried to hyper away he wouldn't be able to outrun them, the other peashooters were simply too fast. On the other hand, if he tried to stand his ground, they would have an even bigger reason to pummel him to a pulp. Desmond tried to put it aside, perhaps if he could meet up with his dad it would put the group off from beating him up. He tried to keep thinking of that thought as he drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Desmond awoke early the next morning, his excitement quickly quelled by the yelling of his parents, they must have been arguing. The young Fire Pea got up, headed out of his room and down the portrait lined hall towards the kitchen. Upon walking through the servant's door into the kitchen, he was presented with the sight of his Fire Flower mother holding a knife to his father's throat.

"YOU CAN'T GO! YOU NEED TO GO WITH YOUR SON INSTEAD!" Pete was not phased by the knife, reacting as fiercely as Alison.

"IF I DON'T GO, NEWS OF A GHOST ARE GOING START POPPING UP!" Alison started applying slightly more pressure to the knife, making a small incision in Pete's throat. Desmond spotted the chlorophyll trickling down his father's stem, Desmond's expression turned from shock to horror.

"W-What are you d-doing to dad, m-mum?" Alison dropped the knife and looked at Pete in shock, her son's terrified voice breaking her out of the rage fueled trance she seemed to have been in.

"Oh my Dave, what have I done? Pete, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to!" Pete coughed up a little chlorophyll as he steadied himself.

"It's fine… I was being an idiot like normal." Alison nearly threw the knife, at Pete, in anger.

"You aren't an idiot! Stop saying things like that, none of it is true!" Pete looked down sadly, trying to hide from the glare of his partner.

"I guess I could meet his principal when I drop him off." Alison lifted the head of the saddened Peashooter opposite to her, and healed the small wound in his throat. Pete looked into her eyes and saw that she was sorry.

* * *

An hour of inconsequential conversation passed before father and son packed their individual packs, Desmond packing mostly books and a bottle, Pete packing mostly medical supplies, including a rare coffee bean container, and his canteen. As the boys packed, Alison cleaned up and readied herself for work. Once Pete and Desmond were finished packing, Alison gave them both a hug.

"Have a good day you two. Be good." She released the embrace and went back to her preparations.

* * *

While the walk to school normally took Desmond around half an hour, with his father encouraging him to practice his own hyper ability, they cut the trip in half, bringing it down to only fifteen minutes. The school was a large concrete structure, large, bland, and imposing. Vines snaked their way around the outside the building, sometimes smashing through windows into abandoned rooms. While the brutalist exterior was quite discouraging, being that the building was converted into a school from a barracks, the interior renovations of the school were extensive, and where most of the conversion funds had gone. Almost all interior spaces had been painted a vibrant colour, classrooms were hooked up to a heating system and the updated water piping system allowed for the installation water fountains on every floor. As the father and son passed through the gates that acted as an entrance to the school grounds, a group of six plants approached them. This group was consisted of a Sunflower, a Law Pea, an Ice Pea, an Agent Pea, a Commando Pea and a Peashooter. As soon as Desmond growled at the approaching group, Pete knew that these six plants had been antagonizing his son. Pete stood in front of his son and glared down at the group, the bravado of the plants breaking almost immediately as they turned and quickly scarpered in the other direction.

* * *

Once the group of six melted into the hordes of young plants waltzing through the halls, Desmond led his father up to the fourth floor, the offices, straight to the principal's office. A jovial Toxic Pea let them both in, before taking a seat behind his desk.

"My name is Colin, and you are?" Pete smiled as he shook pods with Colin.

"My name is Pete, I believe you know my son Desmond?" Colin recoiled from Pete in shock, muttering slightly."

"Pete, I know that name." Colin looked up at Pete, the Peashooter seemed to be smiling.

"Yes Colin, I do believe we know each other." The Toxic Pea looked like he had just seen a ghost. Desmond just looked shocked.

"My dad, knows my principal?!" Pete laughed as Colin loosened up..

"Yeah, I have had an...eventful life." Colin laughed at Pete's comment.

"Yes you have. How is everyone?" Pete looked down to avert Colin's gaze.

"I don't know how many of them are, I became a ghost for the past twelve years." Colin frowned.

"You know, we are hosting a few veterans from around suburbia to try and teach some of the students about their abilities, I think you would be a great helpe." Pete looked up, his expression between that of happiness and confusion.

"Alright then, I might as well do something useful while I'm here." Desmond nearly hypered all over the room, he knew with his dad there, he had a good chance of getting into that class.

* * *

Once their meeting was over, Colin dismissed Desmond to his class as the bell rang out throughout the school. Once Desmond was out of sight, Colin stood from behind his desk, signalling Pete to follow him, as he waltzed through the door and out of the office. Pete followed as they descended to the ground floor via the staircase, the only noise being the chatter they exchanged, and the murmurs of the teachers in classrooms. Once at the ground floor, Colin led Pete down a long hall, opposite in direction to the main entrance, to a set of double doors that, when opened, revealed a cavernous hall that encompassed the space of six classrooms and two floors. Colin gestured towards a row of seats that sat upon the stage at the end of the hall.

"Go take a seat, the other veterans will be here in a few minutes." Pete smiled and gave Colin a hug, his skin tingling as it came into contact with Colin's irradiated skin.

"Thanks, your brother would be proud of what you've done." Pete pulled back from Colin and headed over to the stage, taking the seat farthest from the pedestal. Colin, shocked by the hug, smiled back and headed out.

* * *

After a few minutes of patiently waiting, four plants of various species entered the hall, led by Colin. They were all veterans, two of whom stood out to Pete, a Commando Pea named Ajax, and a Jade Cactus, their name Manur. Not long after the veterans began making their way over to the stage, a bell rang out and students soon began filing into the hall excitedly. Once the seventy four students arrived, Colin stood up to the pedestal and addressed them.

"Welcome to this extra-curricular class. All of you have been given the option of taking these classes because of your qualities, personalities and heritage." Colin looked at the helpers, asking them to stand and introduce themselves. First was a Shadow Flower, the shortest of the group, followed up by an Armour Chomper, the tallest of the group, his armour dented. The Jade Cactus, his armour slightly chipped, introduced himself next, followed up by the scarred Commando Peashooter. Finally Pete stood and introduced himself, getting reactions from Ajax and Manur. While Ajax was quite tamed, and managed to remain in his seat, Manur leapt up out of his seat and nearly shot a student.

"You're supposed to be dead!" The Jade Cactus exclaimed in a surprised manner, getting a laugh out of Pete.

"I think you'll find I'm notoriously hard to kill." Pete took a seat, as did Manur, while Colin split the students up into groups based on their species. The Sunflowers would be receiving tuition under the Shadow Flower, Ellen, the Chompers under the Armour Chomper named Daron. The Cacti would be with Manur and the Peashooter's split between Ajax and Pete. Strangely though, Colin assigned Desmond and the group of bullies to Pete.

Pete took his group to the far end of the hall, away from the other groups.

"Alright, I want you all to demonstrate an ability that you can do." Unsurprisingly all but the Law Pea could hyper. All the peashooters in the group that clearly disliked Desmond were shocked when they learnt that the Fire Pea could actually hyper. Determined to try and put the Fire Pea down, they all tried to do a different ability that they knew peashooters could do, but hadn't done themselves. All but Desmond were disappointed in the end. A few of them tried to root themselves and go gatling while another group tried to create chili bean bombs. Desmond opened his pod and showed off his special ability that clearly angered the other peashooters. The Peashooter that clearly led the group of plants that loved to antagonize Desmond, approached him.

"That isn't really an ability, that's just weird." Desmond looked down before swinging the short, thorn covered vine at the Peashooter. Caught off guard, the Peashooter ended up with a long cut along the side of their face. Before anyone really knew what was happening, Pete was having to drag Desmond off the shocked looking Peashooter.


End file.
